Dumbledore's Woman Through and Through
by wheresthewolf
Summary: McGonagall goes through the battle of Hogwarts watching her students drop like dung beetles,what happends when and old dictator of Hogwarts joins the battle?


It was utter chaos. Everywhere Minerva looked her students were falling prey to the attacking Death Eaters and no matter what she did or who she killed or stunned, she couldn't stop the slaughtering of her pupils. Minerva had thrown herself into the midst of the battle in order to protect her students and to rid the world of as many Death Eaters as possible. As Minerva perfectly sent her Killing Curse straight to Machioveli Jugson's robust stomach, she cringed at the ear splitting scream of a young woman. Minerva spun around to see many students dueling well trained Death Eaters.

She felt her heart skipped a beat as she watched Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas back to back dueling Antonin Dolohov and Brutus Yaxley, two of the very most powerful Death Eaters. She froze as she watched Lavender Brown charge at Fenrir Greyback firing curse after curse at the werewolf. She looked around for more pupils in need until she hear another ear splitting scream coming Leanne Selwyn, who was locked in an intense duel with her uncle Baltazar Selwyn. Leanne had a deep gashes in her face that seemed to amuse her uncle, "So my little niece, you ready to admit to your narrow mindedness? Don't make me kill you after I raised you after your father and mother died," Baltazar Selwyn said sending another curse at his niece.

"Evil monster! I am fighting for the right side," Leanne bellowed at her uncle.

Selwyn sent an orange curse that hit Leanne in her upper forearm. Leanne let out another ear splitting scream, but this one had to be her last and final scream, McGonagall thought. Before McGonagall could send a curse or run to Leanne's aid blood began to pour out of Leanne's now lifeless body. Baltazar Selwyn cackled maniacally as more and more blood began to pour out of his niece's lifeless body.

"Animals! Nothing but merciless animals!" McGonagall bellowed sending a curse towards Selwyn.

Selwyn yelled a painful yell as he toppled forward.

McGonagall looked up at the banister above her, "Sybil! Be careful, we are getting overrun down here," McGonagall yelled up to the Divination professor as she dropped a crystal orb on Fenrir Greyback while he was hunched over a feebly stirring Lavender Brown.

McGonagall saw as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger ran through the fray throwing curses at the Death Eaters they came across as they had their own priorities. Shrieking in terror, McGonagall saw as a mass army of Acromantula swarm inside the castle attacking everyone in their path. Her heart fell upon hearing Harry Potter calling for Hagrid to come back before running outside the corridor which she and many students occupied with duels.

*"I have more!" Trelawney shrieked from the banisters above. "More for anymore who want them! Here-"*

Minerva had always laughed at Sybil's foolishness. As she shot curse upon curse at the Death Eater she dueled, she made a mental note to apologize for ever being disbelieving of her if they ever made it out of the battle alive. Although she had a little doubt of them surviving, she knew deep down that Harry would succeed but she also knew that to rid the world of Voldemort she'd lose dozens of students in this battle.

Trelawney threw her last crystal orb at the Death Eater that duel McGonagall, knocking off the mask revealing the evil sunken in face of Octavious Travers. Taken advantage of Travers's distraction of the orb she hit him with a curse causing him to crumble to the floor like a ragged doll. Minerva took one last look around not seeing anyone but the feebly stirring Lavender Brown and her colleague Sybil Trelawney. "Minerva is she alive?"

"Expulso!" a girlish voice cried.

As if she knew it was directed at the banister above she quickly diverted her eyes away from Lavender Brown and looked up to the banister above as it began to crumble to the floor, "No! Sybil" McGonagall shrieked.

Minerva McGonagall closed her eyes to protect them from the dust the explosion made. Once she opened them she immediately saw the no longer stirring, lifeless body of Lavender Brown and the gory mass that use to be Sybil Trelawney. Minerva looked around seeing not a single allie but a lone Death Eater standing there laughing evilly.

"You murderous bastard!" McGonagall bellowed as she sent a killing curse at the Death Eater.

The Death Eater dodged it with ease, "Minerva, lay down your wand and bow down the new way the Wizarding World shall be run," a familiar woman's high pitched, girlish voiced said from behind their mask.

Minerva knew the voice although being unable to identify it; she quickly scanned the battered corridor. Everyone had either moved to another part of the castle to defend it or had died in the corridor she and many others worked so hard to keep from being overrun. She faced the lone Death Eater as it just stood there watching the Professor. The Death Eater giggled, "I see you don't realize who I am whilst I wear my mask," the Death Eater said removing their mask.

Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"Avada Kedavra!" Minerva shrieked.

Umbridge dodged it surprisingly fast, "Incarcerous," Hogwarts's former High Inquisitor bellowed sending conjured ropes at Minerva.

McGonagall spun as she ducked the flying ropes and sent another killing curse towards Umbridge, who once again dodged it surprisingly fast.

"Crucio!" Umbridge cried.

The pain washed over McGonagall's aged battle-worn body. She fell to the floor and began to thrash around as she wailed in pain. "Help!" McGonagall cried out in between her screams of pain.

Once the professor quieted her cries of pain only to turn them into small moans of pain did McGonagall hear a stifled yell and the galloping of hooves belonging to a Centaur approaching her. "You filthy half-breed, back away!" Umbridge shouted, directing her wand and the blonde Centaur.

McGonagall pushed herself up to see Firenze dodge Umbridge's killing curse only for him to be struck in the flank by the infamous Sectumsempra Curse. "Expelliarmus," McGonagall had disarmed Umbridge.

Dolores turned to see Minerva on her feet, pointing her wand directly at her. "You bit-" Umbridge was cut off in midsentence as Firenze managed to kick Umbridge in her heaving breast with his gory flank, throwing her across the destroyed corridor rendering her unconscious.

Minerva sighed in relief, "Thank you Firenze, you saved my life," she said placing a hand on the centaurs arm.

In spite of being in the biggest battle of wizard history, Firenze smiled, "Not a problem Minerva, you're a dear friend to me although I shall take my leave now and join a battle elsewhere in this castle," Firenze said galloping away from the Transfiguration professor.

"Incarcerous," McGonagall muttered as she pointed her elm wand at Umbridge, binding her in ropes.

Minerva gave Umbridge one final look as she began running off in the same direction as Firenze, looking for students, friends and colleagues in need of help.


End file.
